Life Happened
by omgromance
Summary: Four months ago Eddie left England suddenly, leaving Patricia hurt and confused. Now he's back and wants to explain himself. Can he fix things with her or be forced to move on. Peddie and all the characters you love.
1. Chapter 1

"Eddie?" Patricia said in disbelief. Four months since she had last seen him. Four months and then he just shows up at her apartment building.

"Yac-Patricia?" He answers back a smile on his face. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here." She responds with no emotion. But he knows that right? This is just some joke. It has to be.

"You live... oh I'm here to see-,"

"Jerome," Patricia finishes his sentence. It make sense now. Her and Jerome are roommates for the time being. Eddie and him were still great was probably here visiting and they were going to go bar hopping together or some shit.

Eddie looked totally unprepared, "I thought Jerome lived with someone else."

"So you came to visit Jerome and he just happened to not to mention I was his roommate." The redhead was getting mad now. If that was true Jerome had a lot of explaining to do.

"Patricia," he took a step towards her. They were in the lobby close to the door. She wanted to run right out the door. "I-I didn't know but since you're here-,"

"I'm late," She said curtly and then she did run out the door. She felt the lump in her throat.

* * *

Eddie ran up the stairs and right into Jerome and apparently Patricia's apartment. The place was nice. Not very big but definitely more Patricia's then Jerome (which made sense considering Patricia did live there first and Jerome was just staying for a month or two) which showed in the decore. But Eddie wasn't exactly interested in the furniture at the moment.

"JERRY?" Eddie bellowed his luggage in tow.

"Edison how's the USA?" He chuckled grabbing a carton of milk from the refrigerator.

"You."

Jerome gave him a look, "Well I am who you expected to see aren't I?"

"You live here with Patricia and you just happen to forget to tell me that?" The american said his eyes practically jumping out of his skull.

Jerome whole face and body went, "Oh."  
His friend just kept staring at him.

"I'm sorry. Trixie was supposed to be at her sister's for two weeks and then she said she was okay with you." Jerome apologized.

Eddie groaned, "Okay. Okay. I'll just have to go stay at a hotel or-or,"

"Come on it's been a while you two are adults can't you two stay at the same place just for a week."

The American shook his head, "Two weeks Jerome two." He took a long pause. "You and Patricia aren't. I mean you two aren't... and haven't ya know-,"

Jerome smiled and gave a small laugh, "No, we're not together and god no we haven't had sex. Mara actually usually lives here too."

Eddie let out a breath of relief. One of the reasons he came here was to settle thing with her. At the very least say he was sorry. Maybe this was his chance, to make things right even get back together with him. "Is she, seeing anyone?" He asked casually.

The brit smirked, "No. No she isn't."

And with that Eddie smile because Britain was looking up.

* * *

_It was 3 a.m and the phone was ringing. Eddie snatched it up quickly trying to get it before it woke up Patricia. _

"_Hello?" He whispered into the phone. Trying to get out of the room. _

"_Sweetheart," His mother said. _

"_Mom it's like three in the morning what's going on?" _

"_Honey I'm so sorry but I felt like I should tell you as soon as possible," His mom contuined. _

"_Yeah mom what wrong? I don't want to wake Patricia." _

"_You father's, hun your father's dead." _

_For the first time Eddie was totally speechless. _

* * *

So what did you all think? This will multi chapter. Some background details. Their about twenty two and stayed together all through college. Everything else should come in due time.  
So reviews please?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Two hours later Patricia walked through her apartment door not sure what she'd find. She was still frazzled from her brief encounter with Eddie.

Everything seemed to be in order but there was Eddie and Jerome sitting at the counter and drinking beers.

Patricia walked right up to Jerome and whispered aggressively, "Jerome, may I talk to you for a minute?"

She didn't even glance at her ex and he noticed. "Patricia I-,"

"Trix, I told you and I thought you said it was okay." Her british bud responded with.

This made her angry, "You said a friend from school while I was at my sister's this isn't-,"

"He is a friend from school."

Eddie cut in, "If you're not okay with me staying here. I can stay somewhere else."

He said it in an accommodating way. Like he wanted nothing more than to help everyone. It made the red head even angier. But she wasn't going to let him annoy her. He lost the right too. She was _not _going to be seen as the immature one here. He could stay here. See if she cares.

Patricia took a deep breath, "No, it's fine if you stay here. Jerome just failed to tell me and I was... surprised when I saw you. _That's all!_"

Eddie smiled, "Good. I mean we're adults and we can handle this like adults."

"Right."

That word hung in the air as Patricia and Eddie's eyes held each other gazes. Both know they should look away, but neither wanting to. Finally, Patricia snapped back to reality with the hurt and confusion. She not only looked away but nearly ran for her room.

Once she got there she wasn't sure what to do first scream, cry, or just panic. This would be a long two weeks.

* * *

Eddie wasn't sure what to think of his second encounter with Patricia. She seemed panic, upset and like she could care less. But that was always her crazy emotions.

"Eddie? Edison? Sweet are you in there?" Jerome said loudly.

"Oh yeah, yeah that's a great idea," Eddie recovered acting like he was listening. He had been zoning out thinking of his encounters with Patricia.

The brit gave him a look, "I just said let's blow up America with a nuclear bomb."

"Oh well then it's a no you terrorist," He joked back.

Jerome gave him an unreadable look for a long moment then spoke quietly, "I'm getting a feeling that you're not here to just have a holiday with me."

Busted, Eddie thought. He did want to come see Jerome but there was undeniable something in England he needed to fix. If it was fixable.

The American snuck a quick peak at Trixie's shut door then responded, "I know you've heard what happened. From both sides but... there's more involved and I need a really chance to at least really apologize."

His friend just nodded, "Do what you have to do. Now what do you want to do tonight."

"My schedule is kinda messed up after the flight maybe just a movie or something?"

The boys responded at the same time, "Indiana Jones?"

4 hours and two pizzas later.

Half way through the second Indie movie Patricia made her second appearance of the night. She came out when the pizza arrived and taken some in her bedroom, claiming she had research to do. Eddie knew it was just that sticking around with them would be extremely awkward.

It was about 11 o'clock and Jerome had fallen asleep in his recliner. Ed sprawled himself across the couch but sleep wasn't even close to coming. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Patricia tiptoeing out of her room. She walked into the kitchen behind the living room and turned on the light. Eddie raised his body just enough to see her. She was wearing his old sweatshirt, but she probably forgot it was his. Didn't she?

"What are you doing?" He asked quietly.

The redhead jumped violent and dropped the mug she was holding. "Oh shit."

Eddie jumped up from the couch and into the kitchen to help her. "Sorry didn't mean to startle you."

"You didn't cockroach," She muttered annoyedly picking up the pieces of smashed ceramic. "I meant to do that."

The American decided it would be safer not to respond back. They picked up all the pieces of mug, but he spent most of the time sneaking glances at her then searching the floor.

They disposed of the broken mug and the britt started the tea process over again. "Would you like a cup of tea?" She said in slightly false kindness.

"Yeah sure."

She put the kettle on and took the mugs out.

Eddie had a wave of de ja vu and smiled widely. "Do you remember this?"

She swung around, "What?"

"Sneaking to the kitchen of Anubis house to have midnight tea?"

Even a bitter Patricia smiled at that one. "Never once did we get caught."

She turned back to the cabinet and started searching for some teabags. This gave Eddie marvellous opportunity to watch what he's lost. Beside for his old sweatshirt the redhead had some little pajama shorts on. His eyes couldn't keep from roaming around her shape. The curves of her hips then her legs... The kettle started to whistle.

"Green tea okay?" She asked.

His eyes snapped up and he tried to calm down, "Sure."

She pour the hot water into the cups and handed one to him. "There are some sheets and blankets in the closet if you need them."

"Thanks and I want you to know, thank you for letting me stay here. I know I don't deserve it-,"

"No, no you don't." She snapped her lips pursed.

Eddie longed to be closer to her. He took just a single step, "And I know that. God there's so much I really want to talk to you about can we-,"

Just then Jerome popped up from his chair, "Woah Ed it's late do you want me to make up the couch for you."

Before Eddie could even say goodnight Williamson snatched up her tea and left for her room, nice ass and all.

"Yeah thanks man."

* * *

_Four Months Previous _

"_Eddie, it's the middle of the night come back to bed." Patricia murmured making an attempt to sit up. _

_He rushed around packing a suitcase. "I'm going to America." _

"_What?" She was fully awake now. _

"_I-I have something to take care of I have to go." _

"_Are you kidding? Is this some horrible joke?" She got out of bed. _

"_I got a ticket I'll call you when I land-," _

"_You're not even going to tell me why you're going now of all times-," _

"_Yacker... look I'm sorry I need to take care of something." _

_That was that. Eddie left the apartment bag in tow and Patricia went back to bed and cried. _

* * *

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for all your reviews! I'm not sure if I made it clear that he italicized are suppose to be a flashback just wanted to remind you guys. I know there isn't a lot of Peddie romance yet but there will be! So damn Jerome what up with that cockblocking and what now is Patricia talking about? Hmmm... **  
**Review please? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Patricia woke at about 8am and absent minded walked to the kitchen. She yawned, looking around for something to eat. Then a quiet grunt came from the couch. Trix quickly remembered Eddie was there and would be for two weeks.

The redhead couldn't keep from walking over and taking a look at him. He was lying on the couch, the blanket pulled up to his chin. He always looked so sweet when he slept. His body and face were so still and sharp. Patricia had to wave of wanting to lay next to him, of wanting him to touch her, of wanting him to touch her.

Her thoughts trailed off and she barely noticed when his eyes squinted open.

"Good morning?" He asked unsure.

Patricia felt heat come to her cheeks. Realizing it must have looked like she was watching him sleep. Which is true she was, but she didn't want _him _to know that.

She flummoxed for an excuse, "I, I was just looking to see if you were awake."

"Sure yeah," he responded too quickly.

The redhead swung around, "Help yourself to anything for breakfast." Then she promptly charged back into her room.

* * *

Eddie yawned and stretched getting off the couch. He went over to the kitchen to find something to eat. Before he got to the fridge he saw a piece of paper on the counter.

It read-  
_Eddie, _  
_I had to head into work since it is Friday. I don't know when you're going to wake up. Also Trix might be there or she might go to office. If you need something you can call her or me numbers on the fridge._  
_-Jerome _

The American was excited at the prospect of having the whole day with Patricia. He decided the best game plan was to start with a great apology then getting to be friends again. But first, get some food.

He made himself some coffee and some quick scrambled eggs. He ate all that up while checking out the British news. Then he decided to go take a quick shower.

He grabbed his towel and headed for the bathroom. The door was partially closed but he headed on in.

Right in the middle of the bathroom was Patricia, completely naked. He knew he should close the door but all he did was gawk. His eyes looking around everywhere wanting to take it all in.

She of course nearly shrieked, "EDDIE! GET OUT!"

That's when he finally averted his eyes then shut the door. From the other side of the door he called. "Sorry. Sorry I didn't know- I... Sorry."

The image of his completely bare ex-girlfriend stuck in his mind. She looked every bit as sexy, fit, and sensual as she had months ago. Eddie's memory unconsciously started going back to all their times together. Their times you know, _together_ together. He remember the feeling of her hot skin against him. The soft skin on her legs, arms, breasts...

He shook his head, he shouldn't get his hopes up of being with her that way ever again. He knew he shouldn't be standing here when she left the bathroom so he walked into Jerome's room and shut the door.

He stayed in there for about 15 minutes and decided he needed to go talk to her.

He saw the bathroom door wide open with no one inside. So he went to her door and knocked lightly.

"Patricia? Look I'm really sorry. The door was open so I went in. You in there?"

She opened the door her cheeks still slightly red. But now fully dressed. (to Eddie's disappointment)

She stood tensely, "It was an accident I get it. You know what I'm already tired of this."

Eddie's whole demeter dropped. "I get it. It's too much for us too soon. I'll just leave-,"

"That's not what I meant," She stated.

She always was full of surprises.

"Then what did you mean?" He asked.

Patricia swallowed and continued, "I think we should just start all over. Let's just forget everything, from yesterday. Let's just be friends."

This was the last thing Eddie expected of her. He thought she'd yell and fuss, tell him to leave. But here she was getting them to be friends just like he wanted.

"Yes, yes. That's exactly what I want too."

"Then it's decided friends?" She put out her hand for him to shake.

"Friends." He responded back shaking her hand. Letting him touch some of that soft skin he was thinking about before, even if it was only her hand.

They stood there awkwardly for a moment both slightly embarrassed by the connection of skin. Even though it was only months ago that almost every night there was nothing between them.

Finally Eddie broke the tension, "Hey so are you going to the newspaper today?"

"Uh- I rather not."

"Cool," He was enthusiastic. "I think then we should spend the day catching up."

Patricia responded with a hesitant smile but nodded.

Eddie wanted to jump up and down. This would be his day. He'd apologies, get to spend time with her, then he would fix everything.

* * *

_Four months previous_

"_Hey Yacker," The blonde spoke into a pay phone at the airport. "I just got off the plane. I'm not sure why you're not answering your phone. But I know you were worried about today so tell me what happens. Baby I love you. Talk to you soon." _

_Eddie then retrieved his baggage and made his way out of the airport. _

**So things are escalating! What do ya think? As always please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

They were now both showered and ready for the day. Both sat at the counter eating breakfast.

"So," Patricia started trying to be friendly. "What would you like to do in the lovely land of Britain?"

To be completely honest the girl didn't have much interest of being friends with Eddie. She felt like she needed to be _with _him or hate him, nothing in between. But the Eddie she wanted to be with was the Eddie of four months ago, the Eddie that hadn't broken her heart and left. But however much she would deny it she didn't hate him either. She hated what he'd done but not him. She had a terrible feeling the no matter what he could do she'd still love him.

"What do you normally do?"

They both very well knew what she'd had done, but Trixie ignored that fact and continued, "I don't know we could go downtown, movies, food, all that."

He gave a charming smile, "Sounds good to me."

Damn, she loved that smile.

They went downtown, looked at shops, chatted, and got some ice cream. Patricia could feel the tension, knowing they both hated the awkwardness. They had moments where it seemed like no time had passed. Moments when they could have been teenagers again. Then the moment ended leaving them sadder than before.

Out of the blue Eddie asked the big question, "Do you forgive me?"

"For what?" The Brit mumbled.

"You know, me leaving suddenly. I caused us to break up. Isn't that why you're mad at me." He said quietly as they walked through the park.

The redhead looked off at some kids playing. She wanted to think about exactly what he'd said. The reason they broke up hadn't been simple because he'd left quickly. At least not to her it wasn't. But in that case she did forgive him for that.

"I forgive you for leaving. But that's not why we broke up." She put it all out there.

Eddie literally stopped in his tracks, "What do you mean of course it is."

"No it wasn't. Not for me it wasn't at least," He was concentrating on her so hard. She looked off again.  
"What do you mean? I left in the middle of the night. I didn't tell you. I screwed up and that's why you hate me and that's why you broke it off? At least that was my understanding." He seemed angry. Also really intense about what he was saying. As if his entire life was based off this.

Patricia felt like crying. He really seemed like he had no idea what had happened. "Are you really the thick to not realize?"

"Realize what?"

"I told you." She had trouble trying to keep her voice steady. "I told you that I thought I was pregnant. I told you and in the middle of the night you left."

* * *

Eddie felt slightly like biggest asshole in the universe. How had he not seen this? He did know that. She had told him. But he hadn't thought it was a big deal. She didn't know for sure yet and she acted cool with it. She had said she was going to the doctors the next day and she didn't want to make plans or anything before that.

Eddie, whose own father had left him could have abandoned his pregnant girlfriend.

He just stood there looking like an idiot while Patricia gave him a good long look and started to keep on walking.

Eddie took a few large, slightly stumbling steps to catch up to her, "Yacker, I never realized-I never even- but you weren't then- I'm so sorry."

She gave up a forced laugh, "Doesn't even matter anymore does it?"

But it mattered. It mattered so much to Eddie he knew he could never make this up to her.

"Trix, I really never-,"

"Just drop it Eddie," She snapped. "The past is in the past let's just move on." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. He watched her, lusted for her now more than ever. "Back at the flat we shook and became friend didn't we?"

"Yeah, but-,"

"Then that's what we are. Just some old friends. That's what _you_ wanted wasn't it?"

He could tell she was throwing it back in his face. Her wanting to show him up as the bad guy threatening their new friendship. But he couldn't mess up their new friendship on top of their old relationship.

"Yes. That's what you want too right?" He watched her closely.

She hesitated, looking him straight in the eyes. That's where he saw it. That spark of love she did have for him. He hadn't seen it yet before but it was there. That was enough to give Eddie the hope he needed in them.

She finally recomposed herself, "Of course."

They started walking again and an idea came to Patricia. "You know Kruger a new Nightmare on Elm Street came out."

"Led the way!"

* * *

"_Hello?" _

"_Patricia? Finally! Why haven't you called? Nevermind. Are you okay?" _

"_I'm not pregnant so you don't have to worry." _

_Eddie didn't say anything. Patricia's voice sounded emotionless and strange. _

"_Well that's good right?"_

"_Yeah." _

"_Is something wrong?" _

"_How long are you going to be away?" _

_She clearly avoided the question. Eddie was getting worried now. _

"_I...I don't know. It could be awhile. I just need some time-," _

"_Maybe you should just take all the time you need." Her tone was rather neutral. _

"_What do you mean?" _

"_Maybe we need a break." _

* * *

**Hey my lovely readers sorry this chapter took a little while. There is so more cutesy stuff coming up in the next few chapters now that we got some of the dark stuff out of the way. I hope you liked it and PLEASE REVIEW! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Eddie loved seeing movies with Patricia. It reminded him so much going to the cinema in high school. Well, the ones they went to in high school that they didn't spend making out. She always laughed so loud at jokes and gasped when something surprising happened. These were things she only did in the theater. The best part was she was always so enwrapped in the movie that he could watch her for as long as he wanted.

He had to stop himself a couple of times for almost grabbing her hand or putting his arm around her. Those things felt so much more natural than sitting still as far from one another as possible. But as the movie progressed they both relaxed. Even made comments about the falseness of the effects or the bad acting, even, "obviously the blonde going to die first," kind of banter.

The movie finally ended and she turned and saw him watching her.

"Something on my face?" She asked self consciously.

"Nope nothing."

Patricia grabbed her bag from the floor then stood up. He follow in suit. "Jerome's getting off work soon so you probably want to go hang out with him."

"I'm good hanging with you," he said honestly. Eddie mentally slapped himself.

The Brit generously offered a small smile and started out of the theater.

They started their way back to the apartment in silence. Out of the blue the red head offered a question. "So how are things in America. I know you've only lived there a few months what's your setup?"

Eddie rubbed the back of his neck, "Uh- I'm really not 'set up' anywhere at the moment. After the funeral I lived with my mom for awhile, sort of catching up. Then I crashed with some of my old buddies for a little while. Now I'm where ever I want to be."

"I never really did tell you, I'm sorry about ." There was an undoubtable sincerness in her voice.

"Yeah well life sucks," He spat quietly.

Melancholy read all over her face, "You got that right."

The American had this painful awareness that she was probably thinking about them. "It not horrible all the time."  
"Yeah just most of the time," She said in sarcastic happiness.

Eddie gave a grin to her common tone.

"If you think it sucks and you don't think it's horrible what is it?" She asked kicking a stone on the sidewalk.

"I guess-I guess life just happens... it's there and it is what it is," he sighed.

Patricia let out a laugh.

"What are you laughing at?"

She smiled and nudged him with her shoulder, "When did you get so philosophical?"

"Probably when you dumped my ass."

"Well at least you've arrived at some clarity!"

They both laughed together this time, walking the last block to the flat. They entered the apartment building and got into the elevator together.

_Ring, Ring. _Patricia cell phone went off in her pocket she grabbed and checked the ID. A great enthusiasm came over her face. Eddie didn't get a look at the ID and hope it wasn't another guy.

"JOY?" She said excitedly.

* * *

"Hey Trix! How are you?"

"Fine, fine."

Eddie laughed, "Can I talk to Joy?"

"Who's that?" Joy asked.

"Eddie," Patricia responded while Eddie tried to grab the phone. "Will you stop!"

"What? Eddie? Eddie Miller? Edison Sweet? What are you two back together? Oh Patricia this is great!?" Her old roomie babbled.

"No, no. Eddie let go of me! Joy here I'm going to call you back in five minutes!" Patricia hung up the call.

Eddie had his arm around her waist trying to grab the phone from her. She swatted him away finally when the elevator doors opened.

"God, Sweet are you five?"

"I wanted to talk to Joy!"

Patricia had just then come to realize that her elderly neighbor had opened her door to get the mail and they were probably make a spectacle of themselves.

"Hello Mrs. Penvistly."

"Patricia dear, I didn't know you got a new boyfriend!" The little old lady exclaimed enthusiastically. Every once in awhile the old dear would try to set Patricia up with dates so this was surprising information for her.

"No, he's not my boyfriend," She clarified quickly.

The little old lady gave Eddie a one over while he stood there awkwardly. She leaned in as if to whisper to Patricia then continued quite loudly. "And why not darling? Take it from me you don't stay young forever so you should let yourself be taken care of by a 'fitty' while you can."

"Thanks for the advice," she grimaced. "Let's go inside Eddie."

The 'fitty' was trying not to laugh to much, "Nice talking to you ma'am."

"You too sunny!" She said enthusiastically.

Eddie turned and opened the apartment door Patricia at his heels. She then closed it promptly after them.

"Well she's a um... character?" He offered politely.

"Oh shut it I know you heard what she said." She snapped.

He smiled and went to sit down at the counter. "But on the contrary if you do ever need to be taken care, a 'fitty' such as myself would be honored to take you...," Then he ended it with a wink.

Some color came to her face, "Oh be quiet!"

She walked to her room now and picked up her phone to call Joy. They had quite a bit to talk about.

_"Hey Jerome."_

_"Trixie! Did you get my message?"  
_

_"Yeah that's why I'm calling. Eddie and I- are well he's not here for a while. So if you did want to come and stay with me at the new place I would really like that."  
_

_"Wait? You and Eddie split?"  
_

_"Is Mara there I really need to talk to her."  
_

_"Yeah, sorry Patricia I'll put her on."  
_

* * *

**How did you like the funnier type thing? Was the cutesie okay compared to the dramatic? As always please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Joy?"

"Trix! So you and Eddie are together again? This is so great-,"

"No, we aren't."

"You aren't together again?"

"No. He's here visiting Jerome."

"You too sounded pretty close together when I called before."

"Yeah well."

"OHMYGOD YOU SLEPT TOGETH-,"

"NO!" Patricia intercepted, "No, we didn't."

Joy paused before answering, "You sound awful upset about that."

"Then we must have a bad connection because I'm not," She finished forcefully. She peeked out of her room to see him searching the cabinets for food. He did look good. But she didn't want to. But what's the definition of wanting to sleep with someone anyway. "Shit."

Her friend laughed over the phone, "Judging by that he still looks good."

The redhead closed the door and went to sit on her bed. "He even got hit on by my neighbor. She's ancient and married. But it doesn't matter because I can't."

"Can't what?"

"Sleep with him, get back together again, anything. Aren't you paying attention?"

Joy was silent on the other end.

Patricia was surprised that her friend didn't jump in, "Well?"

"Listen, I know you were really hurting about everything that happened. But you seemed twice as upset when he wasn't there. You didn't have any interest in going out with anyone else. Maybe you should try again with him."

She wasn't going to deny it she still had feelings for him. But could she deal with it. Would he want to get back together? Then the worst thing possible thing came up, what if they did get together again and broke up? Could she even begin to deal with that? She was getting _way _ahead of herself.

"We did sort of talk about it today."

"That's good! About what exactly?"

"About the false alarm and we're 'friends' now we even shook on it like we were in the damned scouts or something!" She huffed miserably.

Joy laughed, "This reminds me so much if Anubis."

"I don't remember ever being worried about pregnancy in school."

"Not that," Her friend sighed. "You must've broken up a dozen times during school. Then I would hear you talk about how much you missed him-,"

"I did not!"

"Did too! I have to go but... just don't over react and call me if anything happens! Bye!" Joy hung up the telly in a hurry probably still at work or something.

Patricia fell back on her bed, covered her face with a pillow and screamed in frustration.

* * *

Jerome came home and it took all Eddie had to not jump on top of him.

"I had the _greatest _day with Patricia!" The American bounced up and down. He wanted to tell Jerome everything, so then he could tell him what to do.

"That's great and now you get even more time together!"

"What do you mean?"

Jerome threw some papers on the counter and sat down. "I have to go and pick up Mara. Her train is broken down and she sounded so tired so I'm just going to pick her up."

"Really? How long will you be gone?"

Jerry laughed at his excited friend, "Don't be too upset now. We'll probably be back tomorrow night."

"So that's like a whole day!"

The Brit nodded changing his shoes and jacket, "I need to go now. Mind telling Patricia for me?"

Eddie was happy to talk to Patricia about that and to have a whole day to fix their relationship, without anyone else here. "Sure yeah! Can't wait to see Mara so yeah leave now."

Just then Patricia came out of her room and walked over to the counter. "See Mara when?"

"I'm actually going to get her now," Jerome nodded as if he was trying to get her to go along with something.

"And Eddie's going with you...?"

"No, listen Trix I really need to go can you please just entertain Eddie till tomorrow night as a favor to me?"

Eddie watched her face grow tight. She seemed very conflicted about this. "Fine."

Jerry chuckled, "You're a star!" Then with a quick wink to Eddie headed out the door. He had a feeling Jerome was doing this not just because he needed to pick Mara up. Before he closed it he called back to them, "Behave you two."

For a good long moment everything was quiet. Patricia looked like someone had just told her a very complicated math problem. Eddie was just trying to keep his cool.

"So Yacker? Want me to make dinner?"

The redhead's face finally cracked into a smile, "Yeah and have my kitchen burned down? No thank you. You just do what I say."

"Works for me!" Eddie laughed. He had over 24 hours alone with Patricia, he was not going to waste them.

* * *

"_I'm sorry about Sweetie, Eddie." Jerome said over the phone quietly not wanting Patricia to hear in the next room. _

"_He lived a good life I guess... How's Yack- Patricia?" _

"_She's really torn up about you two." _

"_How torn up? Like she wants me to make a big gesture to get her back or-"_

"_Like she's been in her room sobbing upset." Jerome said sharply. _

"_Fuck. Jerry what do I do? I don't even know why she's doing this. I mean I know she's mad about me going so suddenly. But I needed to!" _

"_I tried to ask her man I did, but she didn't want to talk about it. I think you need to give her a little space." _

_Eddie wanted to scream, "I'm in AMERICA and she's there how much space does she need?" _

"_I don't know, I don't know." _

* * *

**I"M SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! Also sorry about all the dialogue but I felt it was necessary. But the next one will be up quicker. As always review please! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Patricia had decided that they were going to make spaghetti and meatballs. Both her and Eddie really liked them and it was something to do to try and cover up the awkwardness.

"Hey can you cut up those tomato's over there," Patricia instructed him while stirring the pasta.

"Sure," Eddie muttered getting everything out. "We should put on some music or something."

"Yeah, there should be something in the stereo." She replied paying attention to the food.

He pressed play on the stereo and Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol came on. "I remember this song."

Patricia blushed lightly, "Oh really?" Then she walk over to change the music.

"Wanna dance?"

"What?" The Brit was taken back. Dancing doesn't sound like a good idea, especially to this song.

"Come on, as friends." He grinned and held out his hand for her to take. She swallowed thinking about this. Her brain was telling her that dancing with Eddie to this song would give them both the wrong idea. But her instinct was to go with him, and she did.

He took her hand and spun her slowly around. From there, they went on as they always had when they danced.

* * *

Eddie was thrill. He and Patricia were dancing like they used too. Slowly and making little faces at each other. Then all of a sudden he remembered where this song brought his back too. Their last prom dancing like they were now.

"_I'm going to be miss you," The redhead had muttered near his ear. _

"_What are you talking about? Two weeks we'll be in America together." _

"_Next year at University," She explained quietly. _

_Eddie didn't respond right away. "Yacker, we have forever to miss each other. Let's not start now." _

_She laughed softly, "We're not going to have to 'miss' each other forever are we?" _

"_No, no we won't. Nothing going to happen." _

_They danced for a little while long and then when the song was almost over Eddie spoke again, "I love you and University won't change that." _

"_I love you too." _

University hadn't changed it. They had gone through some really hard times then too. They had been physically apart but mentally always together.  
"Do you remember last time we danced to this song?" He asked.

Patricia looked down, "School?"

"Yeah," she looked almost as gorgeous then as she did now. "At the last prom."

She looked far away, he could tell she remember it too. "So long ago."

"Doesn't feel like it to me," He said softly. She looked him in the eyes. They were only inches apart. Their bodies touching, it would take only a small moment for them to completely connect.

The kitchen alarm went off.

Patricia stepped away abruptly and went over to mix the sauce in the pan. She reached right out and grabbed the pan handle without think. She shrieked out.

"Yacker, you okay?" He came over and took a look at her hand.

"I'm fine," She mumbled trying not to tear up at her burning hand.

Eddie ignored her and brought her hand over to the sink, he turned the cold water on and it ran down her burn. He massaged the back of her hand with his thumb.

He was so busy examining her hand that he hadn't noticed her watching his face. Then once again they were unbearably close. The kind of close that only made you want to be much, _much_ closer. They both seemed to just forget everything and got closer. The kiss they both wanted so badly.

_That prom night. _

"_Goodnight," She whispered. They were both outside Anubis house. _

"_Sweet dreams, Yacker," He said back softly. Then they kissed as one of the many that night. _

**You should all hate me this took FOREVER! The next chapter is about to get super intresting though! So please review! **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Patricia didn't want to think. She was thinking and regretting everything for months. But kissing Eddie felt right so she didn't stop. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. His body read shock but after a second he reacted back, pulling her waist to him.

He seemed to locate his brain first and pulled back slightly, "Sorry, I shouldn't of done that."

"You didn't," She whispered back. Then she crashed back into him pushing him back against the refrigerator.

* * *

Eddie smiled against her mouth. This is what he had been fantasizing about for the last months. Her body felt so right against his. To have her in his arms again, her kissing him again, wanting him again. He pushed against her now she was pressed up against the counter.

"Are you sure about this?" He checked one last time .

She nodded, "This feels so right."

The American smile was thankful and sincere, he needed this. He knew she did too. He was thankful that she wanted this too.

They met again more fury and passion than before. Their hands roamed and he propped her up onto the counter. She wrapped her legs around him. He kissed down her neck and her mind was made up.

"Let's go to my room," She mumbled into his ear. With that he picked her up and the bedroom door slammed behind them.

* * *

The next morning the bedroom door was flung opened and their little friend Mara Jeffery came running in.

"Patricia! I have something to tell- oh I'm so sorry I didn't know you had co- Eddie? She spit out all in one breath. She had noticed too late the man with his arm wrapped around her friend. Also much, much too long to realized it was her maybe ex. boyfriend.

The redhead just looked at her friend in slight shock, not knowing what to say.

Eddie couldn't of been happier to see her. "Hey chief."

"How have you been?" She said nervously. She could tell they were both unclothed and she wasn't sure what to say.

"Good... uh mind if we finish this up when I'm a little less naked?"

Mara turned bright red and nodded, "Yeah, yes of course I'll let you two finish up... whatever." Then she turned and walked right out the door.

* * *

Patricia didn't know what to do or what to say. That night had been great but was she ready to be back with him. Then what was Mara thinking and what did she tell Jerome? She felt nauseous.

"Yacker? Baby, are you okay?" Eddie looked concerned for her.

She gave him a good long look. He did look good, so good. Was she ready to get back to this? "Oh my god what have I done?"

He tried to stop her from getting up, "No, no, no, this is great. This is right."

Patricia shook him off and grabbed her robe. She through that on and the door behind her.

The blonde scrambled for his boxers and followed right behind her, "Come on let's talk about this!"

"I need some time to think," the redhead said not even turning around.

Jerome and Mara were sitting at the counter sharing looks about the scene.

"Please will you just stay. I'll leave if you want," Eddie pleaded. They were at the front door already and Patricia was halfway out. She just shook her head and walked out.

She closed the door and just stood there. She couldn't exactly go anywhere. was out in the hall, watching avidly.

"Hey hun, fight after great sex I know that issue. Well I remember that issue haven't had the privilege of it in a long time but anyway. Want to come have some breakfast and talk about it?" The old lady rattled on.

Patricia tried to compose herself, "Well sort of... wait how do you know about the uh...,"

"Hanky panky? Honestly sweetie I could hear you from my room it sure sounded good."

Somehow the Brit wasn't surprised at the crazy old lady but she did go in to have her make her breakfast.

* * *

Back inside Eddie wanted to punch something.

Jerome winced, "Due to both of your attire I'm going to say congratulation. Due to that little spat I'll say sorry."

Mara glared at her boyfriend then turned to Eddie sympathetically, "I hope my barging in didn't do that."

The American shook his head, "No. We... I... thinking wasn't involved." He sighed and went back to Patricia's room to find his stuff.

_The middle of that night._

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

**Hey guys! Once again sorry I haven't updated in a bit. Also sorry for so many POV. But it's vacation now so a update is likely to happen soon! As always please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8 **  
"...So then last night I was so tired of missing him and wanting him that I just let it all happen." Patricia finally finished telling her story to her old friend.

"Woah, that is some serious stuff sweetie. But if you really missed him so much why not just work it out. Sounds like you two used to work great. Do you really not have feelings for that-,"

The redhead interrupted her, "I might have left out something about last night out."

"I know you did honey, wouldn't give me any details whatsoever," Mrs. Pensively winked at her.

"Not about... about _that_. After... I told him that I loved him."

"And you meant it?" She leaned in close as to not miss a word.

The young Brit swallowed and collected her thoughts. She did love him, she wasn't going to deny it after last night. But she was a little scared to say it out loud. Because once she said it aloud there was no denying it anymore.

"Yeah, yes. I did," she smiled as she said it.

"Then why are you sitting here with this little old lady and not making up with you beau?"

Why was she here? Shit, if she was the one who messed it up this time it was all over.

She got up from the kitchen table and pushed her coffee aside, "Thanks so much for everything ."

While Patricia was almost to the door she heard the lady call after her, "Go get your boy!"

* * *

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Jerome scoffed at his American friend.

Eddie crumpled a another shirt into his suitcase, "Packing."

"I can see that. Mara come see what Eddie's doing! Where do you think you're going with that?" He said after calling Mara into the room.

Mara came in all smiles till she saw his bags, then her face dropped, "What are you doing?"

He zipped up the suitcase, "Leaving. I'm done making making her miserable. I'm done making _myself _miserable."

The little brunette smiled and sat on the bed, "You two were always a dramatic couple."

"I think this is more than dramatics this time," Eddie said darkly.

"Oh come on mate," Jerome sighed. "At least stay till she comes home. Then we'll all talk."

He shrugged on his jacket, "Sorry, but I don't think Jerry and Mara counselling can fix it this time."

Suddenly the front door slammed. The three of them just stopped and looked at each other.

"EDDIE?" She nearly screamed.

"I'll go out the window," the American muttered miserably. He grabbed his bag and literally headed for the window.

The redhead stormed in and stopped flat in the doorway. Eddie's back to her, completely frozen.

"Can I talk to Eddie alone?" She said it like a statement more than a question. He heard who he assumed to be Mara and Jerome shuffle out of the room, shutting the door behind them.

No one spoke. No sound at all.

Eddie finally broke the silence, "So what are the terms? No contact and stay as far away from you as possible?" His voice was bitter and mocking. He couldn't bare to look at her. He couldn't bare to see what he would never have.

"What?"

"Isn't that what you want?" It was all he could do to not scream.  
"No."

It was Eddie's turn to let out a, "What?" He was so surprised he did turn around to see her.

"I love you."

"What? What the hell Patricia? You just ran out of here and now-,now you love me?" He had this unreadable expression and tone. He stepped forward towards her.

She looked down at her feet, "Well it's not like I stop depending on what room I'm in."

Eddie just looked at her for a minute. Then he dragged his hands down his face and let out a "urgh," sound. Then looked at her again with a smile on his face. "God damnit Yacker. You crazy, hot head, loudmouth, batshit amazing beautiful- I love you."

Then two smiles turned into one running her fingers through Eddie's hair. Eddie's hands on her waist. They were back to where they were supposed to be.

Patricia pulled away just enough to speak, "We still need to talk-,"

"Shut up." Eddie interrupted impatiently with another kiss.

* * *

_That night_

_"I'm not letting you get away again." Eddie mumbled over her shoulder._

* * *

**How'd it go? Next chapter going to be them talking about all the issues and tying up some loose ends. Who knows maybe everything's not settled quit yet. Also I was thinking about a Anubis reunion quick thing :)**  
**Tell you what you think! Please Review!**  
**(Also thanks so much for all your support with this story!)**


End file.
